


The Remnant

by Bilbosama



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Act 3 spoilers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, also marked complete for now, ambiguous situation because I forgot whatever it was I was planning, do not copy to another site, how do I make this worse, not part of the one shot collection because I plan to finish this someday (hopefully), take that writer's block, the luminary is called xander here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: As the Luminary shattered the time sphere, part of himself was left behind and its up to what's left to shoulder the fallout.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> This was first started when I was deep in the Act 3 feels and I felt like punching myself some more.
> 
> ...And then the writer's block kicked in whoops
> 
> I just remembered about this today and decided to post it as is in hopes this might bring back inspiration someday.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest XI. It is owned by Square Enix. If any of my works appear outside of my username in fanfiction.net (bilbo-sama), Archive of Our Own (bilbosama), tumblr (bilbosama), and dreamwidth (bilbosama), it has been done so without my permission.

They all watched solemnly as the Luminary, their dear friend Xander, swung the Sword of Light right into the time sphere. They pretended to not hear Xander's anguished yell as he did so.

And then there was a flash of light that nearly blinded everyone but they could still hear the sound of the Sword shattering along with a loud thud as something hit the floor before the dais holding the now destroyed Time Sphere.

The light cleared and Erik was the first to see again. He gasped at the sight before him.

"Xander!" He ran towards to the dais, hearing his comrades' noises of surprise as they recovered.

He knelt down, mindful of the Time Keeper stepping back to allow him more room and shook the unconscious Luminary's shoulder.

"He's still here?" said Hendrik as the others gathered around the two young men. Erik knew there was a greatly confused expression on the knight's face.

"Did he fail?" came Rab's voice.

"He did not," replied the Time Keeper.

"Then why is he -" Jade began before she gasped, "Look!"

Erik then noticed that the sigil on Xander's hand was glowing brightly before it faded. It seemed...smaller now.

Erik turned Xander over on his back and everyone felt relief as they watched his chest rose and fell. He is _alive_.

"The Luminary...used his power at the last moment," said the Time Keeper ethereally, "to leave...part of himself behind."

"That's good, isn't it?" asked Erik, hope stuck in his throat.

"It depends...on what was left here."

"What did he lose?" Serena said worriedly.

"I do not know."

* * *

After finding Sylvando and Rab, Xander had decided that everyone should have at least a few chimera wings on their person at all times. He had reasoned that they all got separated once, what are the odds that it will happen again?

With the only person who mastered the Zoom spell unconscious, the opportunity to actually use a chimera wing presented itself. But where should they go?

In the end, they all decided on Arboria. It was remote enough that news of something happening to the Luminary soon after saving the world from Mordegon would not spread like wildfire before it was discovered what exactly happened to him.

The Arborians were alarmed and were given the explanation that an encounter with a monster who used odd magic had knocked Xander out and their attempts to awaken him have failed. Father Bendictus frowned but made no accusations of lying.

Serena's parents offered to host the unresponsive boy. They revealed that they have not removed the extra bed from Serena and Veronica's bedroom. It was still too soon for it.

The six companions of the Luminary took turns watching the young man sleep. On the second day of their vigil, Hendrik paused in examining his shield the moment he heard movement from the other side of the room.

He watched as Xander made a confused noise as the teen noticed his immediate surroundings.

"What...?"

"You're in Arboria," announced Hendrik, answering the yet to be asked question. "You have been out for two days."

Xander froze at the sound of his voice and Hendrik felt dread rise as the Luminary stared at him with a terrified expression. Xander instinctively reached behind his back for a weapon that wasn't there. He glanced at the side of his bed and his panic grew as he found nothing.

"I will inform the others you are awake," said Hendrik carefully.

It was somehow the wrong to say. Xander raised a hand and to Hendrik's alarm, a small fireball formed. He quickly blocked the spell with his shield. When he lowered it, Xander was glowing with a light that Hendrik recognized as the Evac spell.

"Wait-!" The Luminary vanished from the room.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

Slyvando was entertaining a few children in the town square when he heard the sound of a transportation spell warping its user into the area. He turned around and waited.

Xander materialized into existence and Slyvando felt the weariness lift.

"Honey! You're awake!" He skipped up to the teen.

"Slyv," gasped Xander, "we have to get out of here."

"Why?" said Slyvando, concerned.

"They've found us! Heliodor is here!"

Sylvando frowned as his companion gripped his arm tightly as if to make sure the jester was real. If he didn't know any better...

"Head to the cathedral, sweetie," he advised, "Father Benedictus must know some secret passages out of the village you can use."

"But what about you?"

"I'll hold them off," declared the jester as he pointed towards the sky, "it'll take more than a few swords to bring me down!"

He winked and it seemed enough to reassure Xander who ran towards the Cathedral.

"Well, this is not good," sighed Sylvando. Xander had very little reason to trust Heliodor but Sylvando knew there wasn't much to be gained from kidnapping the Luminary these days. And right under Arboria's nose, no less!

And Hendrik had sworn an oath to protect the Luminary from harm. Going against it would probably cause him to spontaneously combust for forsaking his ideals.

Something was wrong and Sylvando hoped he can help fix it.


End file.
